A contacting arrangement is described in German Patent Application No. DE 10 2008 050 452 B4. In this contacting arrangement, a capacitor is connected to a circuit carrier. In this arrangement, it is provided that connecting plates are situated on contact surfaces of the capacitor or are soldered to the contact surfaces which, in turn, are connected to conductor bars situated on, and connected to, the circuit carrier. The connection between the connecting plates on the capacitor and the conductor bars is made, on the one hand, via a flat abutting contact of the aforementioned elements, and on the other hand, via tooth-like projections on the connecting plates, which engage in diametrically opposed recesses of the conductor bars in a form-fit manner. A main feature in this case is that the connection between the conductor bars and the circuit carrier is also made via an integral connection or via a soldered connection. It is also provided in this contacting arrangement that an additional screw connection is made between the conductor bars and the connecting plates, for which purpose the conductor bars and the connecting plates include through-openings overlapping one another, which are designed for guiding through screw elements or the like.
The above-described contacting arrangement therefore requires two connection elements between the capacitor and the circuit carrier in the area of the two terminals of the capacitor, the connecting plate and the conductor bar. It must also be considered that in circuit carriers, which include heat-sensitive components, in particular, in direct proximity to the contacting arrangement described thus far, soldering or connecting the conductor bar to the circuit carrier means thermally stressing the components mentioned, so that it is necessary, in particular, to mount the corresponding components on the circuit carrier only after connecting the conductor bars to the circuit carrier. This results in a relatively complex handling, since the circuit carrier must be manipulated together with the conductor bars in order to solder the components. This also results in a particular manufacturing sequence, which is potentially disadvantageous for reasons of layout of the circuit carrier.